


Fifteen Kisses

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas and Adam's relationship develops from the first tentative kiss.





	1. Submit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's 15 Kisses. One prompt (and one or more kisses) per chapter.

“Lucas, you’re not doing any good like this,” Adam said. “You really should go home.”

“I can manage, thank you,” Lucas snapped.

“You look worn out. If you won’t listen to me, then I’m going to have to ask Harry to order you home.”

Lucas looked up. It would be simpler to submit to Adam’s request than have Harry come bustling out and belabouring him. “Okay, you win!”

“Good. Come on, I’ll drive you.”

Lucas wanted to argue but couldn’t be bothered. He trailed out after Adam.

When they reached Lucas’ flat, Adam insisted on coming in with him. “Get undressed and get into bed,” Adam said. “I’ll make you a drink.”

Wearily Lucas did as he was told. He flung his clothes on a chair and crawled into bed. It did feel good not having to push himself anymore.

When Adam came in with a drink, Lucas was already half asleep, but not so far asleep he didn’t notice Adam lean over, kiss his forehead and whisper, “Sweet dreams!”


	2. Pretence

A few days later, Lucas was sitting at his desk, apparently concentrating on a report he was reading.

Malcolm spoke to him twice with no response, and finally he called Lucas’ name loudly to get his attention. Lucas’ head shot up and he looked round in panic.

Adam had been watching the interchange and quickly said, “it’s okay, Lucas, Malcolm was just asking if you wanted the latest phone surveillance report now or after lunch.”

“Oh!” Lucas looked down at his hands. Adam noticed they were shaking slightly. “Um …”

“I think after lunch should be fine,” Adam said, looking at Malcolm, who nodded. “Come on, let’s go and get some sandwiches.”

Lucas remained sitting down, so Adam went over and, taking him by the elbow, encouraged him to his feet.

They walked down to the sandwich shop, where Adam insisted on buying lunch for both of them. 

As they left the shop, Lucas made to return to the Grid, but Adam turned the other way.

“Shouldn’t we be getting back?” Lucas asked.

“Not yet. I thought we’d find a bench in the park where we can sit while we eat our sandwiches.” They did so, and once Adam had passed Lucas’ sandwiches over to him, he continued, “You don’t need to continue your pretence of being able to cope. It’s obvious you’re still worn out. You need to take a break every so often.”

“I don’t want to let anyone down. Everyone’s so busy, I don’t want to give them anything else to have to do. Especially you.” Lucas smiled apologetically at Adam.

“You are your own worst enemy.” Adam leaned over and kissed Lucas on the cheek. “Which is why you have me as your friend to keep an eye on you.”


	3. Esteem

Lucas sat, headphones on, listening to the conversation Adam was having with a group of businessmen. After weeks of careful preparation by Section D, Adam had been invited to join two of them for a breakfast meeting. There had been sufficient concern about the meeting Adam had agreed to wear a wire, which would give Lucas a chance to come to Adam’s assistance should it be needed.

Alarm bells had begun to ring when there were three men at the meeting instead of the original two, but so far Lucas could hear nothing untoward.

Then the third man began to speak. He referred to his esteemed colleagues and how he would hold Adam in high esteem if he were to join him for dinner the next day. No-one used the word ‘esteem’ as much as that, not even Harry when he seemed to have swallowed a dictionary in order to flannel before a minister.

“I’m not happy about this,” Lucas said to Tariq. “I’m going in.”

He passed the headphones over and jumped out of the transit. He entered the building where the meeting was being held and turned into the coffee shop where Adam and the others were sitting. A quick glance in their direction and Lucas satisfied himself that Adam seemed okay. He bought a coffee and a Danish pastry and took a seat at the table next to Adam’s. Up close, he could see Adam was looking tense.

Lucas leaned over and said, “There’s no brown sugar on this table, could I borrow yours, please.”

One of the men passed the sugar over with a grunted, “Here!”

At the same time Adam glanced at his watch and standing up said, “I’m sorry I shall have to get off. I’ll see you tomorrow. Please send the details to my PA.”

Lucas hurriedly drank half his coffee, shoved the pastry into his pocket and followed a few paces behind. He was conscious another of the men was behind him.

Leaving the building, Lucas caught up with Adam and said, “Quick, hail that taxi!”

Adam did so and Lucas turned away. He noticed all three men gathered by the entrance with one of them gesticulating at the taxi. Lucas made his way back to the transit and told Tariq to drive back to the Grid.

Later, when Adam and Lucas were alone in one of the meeting rooms at the Grid, Lucas said, “If anyone holds you in high esteem, it will be me.”

Adam leaned over to him and they kissed before Adam said, “We really should get on with the planning. Harry and Ros want a report by four.”


	4. Prepare

Late the following afternoon they gathered together for a final briefing. To Adam’s surprise he had received details of the dinner he’d been invited to the previous morning. Lucas hadn’t been happy, but Adam had insisted whatever happened there would be a considerable gain if he went, and Lucas had been forced to concede this.

Harry had wanted Lucas to remain on the Grid, but Ros told Harry she wanted Lucas with her in the restaurant, and that Jo could take over Lucas’ normal duties.

“I’m not convinced,” Harry said. “Lucas is the best one when it comes to rapid de-coding.”

“We need to be as close to Adam as possible, without drawing any attention to ourselves,” Ros replied. “If Jo and I go together people will look at us, and there’s also a possibility someone will try to offer to buy us a drink. If Lucas and I go together no-one will look at us twice.”

“I might,” Adam said under his breath, so Harry couldn’t hear him.

Lucas smirked and Ros glared at them.

“Okay, you’re the one on the ground,” Harry agreed. “And make sure you keep me up to date.”

“I will,” Ros replied. “Right, it’s time for us to get changed.”

Adam and Lucas used the meeting room to change into clean shirts and smart suits.

“Here, I bought you this,” Adam said, handing Lucas a tie. “Would you like me to tie it for you, Mr North?”

“Thank you, Mr Carter, that would be appreciated.”

Adam looped the tie round Lucas’ neck and pulled him into a kiss. Lucas’ hands slid under Adam’s jacket and up his back as he returned it.

There was a loud banging on the door. “Come on you two, get your hands off each other,” Ros shouted.

“Just tying my tie,” Lucas yelled back. He kissed Adam again, smoothed his shirt down where he’d ruffled it, and the two of them left the room together.


	5. Fall

Ros and Lucas watched from a distance as Adam greeted his contact outside the restaurant. The two men had begun walking up the steps when there was a shot and Adam fell to the ground.

Instantly, Ros was on her radio calling for help, as Lucas sprinted over to where Adam lay. The contact had slipped away, mingling in the crowd.

Lucas knelt down beside Adam, who muttered, “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Adam had been wearing a scarf, and Lucas used it to hold over the wound to staunch the bleeding. He heard Ros’ feet running towards them, and looked up as she said, “There’s an ambulance on its way.”

Lucas kept his hand pressed on the wound and looked at Adam’s face. “Stay with me,” he pleaded.

Adam blinked his eyes and then said, “Not going anywhere.”

Lucas bent down and kissed him, “Please don’t.”

The sound of the siren told them the ambulance was nearby. On its arrival, Ros quickly briefed the paramedics. They loaded Adam onto a stretcher. Lucas got to his feet and kissed Adam again, before one of the paramedics put an oxygen mask over Adam’s face.

Lucas watched the ambulance disappear, feeling mesmerised by the blue lights departing along the street. 

He didn’t notice Ros speaking to him, until she took hold of his arm and said firmly, “Come on. Tariq’s got the car. We’ll follow him to the hospital.”


	6. Brave

The next day, Wes’ housemaster brought him to the hospital so he could see his father. He asked Lucas if he would go into the side ward with him. “I can be brave if you’re there,” Wes said.

Lucas bit his lip, before saying, “Right, are you ready?”

Wes slid his hand into Lucas’ before saying quietly, “Yes.”

Lucas forced himself to compose his expression before looking down at the boy and giving him a smile. 

They went into the room and Wes gasped when he saw his father hooked up to a drip. Adam looked very pale, but his eyes opened, and he gave a half smile. Wes gripped Lucas’ hand and together they walked over to the bed.

“How’s school?” Adam asked.

“It’s okay,” Wes shrugged. “It’s rugby this afternoon, but Mr Merchant said it would be all right if I missed it, because he didn’t think I’d be able to concentrate. How are you, Dad?”

“I’m getting better,” Adam replied.

“Good,” Wes nodded.

“Mr Merchant said the cook’s cat had had kittens,” Lucas said. “Why don’t you tell your Dad about them?”

“She’s had six kittens. We saw them yesterday,” Wes said with a smile. “They’re going to need new homes in a few weeks. Do you think we could have one?”

“I’m sure we could,” Adam said. “So long as I’m out of hospital before the kitten comes.”

“They’re going to be another couple of weeks. You will be out by then, won’t you?” Wes sniffed, and reached out a hand. Lucas squeezed it.

“That’ll be up to the doctors. But I don’t think they’ll want to keep me any longer than necessary,” Adam said. He closed his eyes and a spasm of pain passed over his face.

“I think your Dad would like some more sleep now,” Lucas said. “Shall we go and find Mr Merchant?”

He held out his hand and Wes took it. 

“Sleep well, Dad.”

Lucas took Wes back to his housemaster and then returned to the side ward.

Adam opened his eyes and said, “Thank you for looking after Wes.”

“That’s not a problem at all. It’s Wes’ exeat weekend this weekend…”

“Oh, no. I’d forgotten.”

“It’s okay, it’s all sorted. I’ve told Mr Merchant I will pick Wes up on Friday – Harry’s arranged all the formalities – and will look after him for the weekend. Jo’s offered to help, so she’ll come over to sit with him so I can visit in the evenings and I’ll bring Wes in for the afternoons.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Not one bit.”

“Thank you. And now I really do feel like I’m about to fall asleep.”

“That’s all right. I’ll leave you to get some sleep.”

Lucas bent over and they kissed. As they parted Lucas’ wiped away a tear which he’d been holding back whilst Wes was there.

“Thank you for being brave for Wes,” Adam whispered.

“We were brave together,” Lucas said. “And by the way, as a reward for our bravery I’ve agreed with Mr Merchant to have one of the cook’s cat’s kittens.”


	7. Sting

When the doctors said Adam could be discharged from hospital, Lucas was there to take him home. He drove back to Adam’s house, and then helped him out of the car.

Once inside, Lucas said, “If I help you, can you manage the stairs? Then I can get you settled in bed.” 

Lucas was half expecting Adam to insist he didn’t need to go to bed, but it was clear the journey home, despite Lucas driving as smoothly as he could, had left Adam in pain.

“Yes, if you could,” Adam said. “And then I’ll be fine to be left. Harry said something about having arranged a carer, so you can get back to work.”

Lucas laughed. “Yep, a live-in carer by the name of Lucas North.”

“What?”

“I’ll explain once you’re in bed.”

Once he was in bed and the pillows had been arranged to Lucas’ satisfaction, Adam returned to the subject. “Harry arranged for you to do a carer’s job?” he asked.

“More a case of Ros telling Harry that you needed someone to help you, which would have to come out of the department’s budget, and I needed to take some leave, and wouldn’t it be a good idea if the two were combined.”

“I don’t want you to waste your leave on me.”

“Firstly, you’re the one who’s been nagging me to take some leave, and secondly, this will not be a waste. I’ve brought a pile of books and can sit and read all day. That’s all I’d do if I was on leave anyway, and your house is much more comfortable than my flat and there’s a garden I can sit in.”

“Well, if you’re sure …”

“Very. Now, in my role as carer, I should check your side.” Lucas gently slid Adam’s t-shirt up and felt around the wound. “How does it feel?” he asked.

“It still stings a bit. I’m definitely feeling it now after the journey home.”

“I’m not surprised.” Lucas bent down and kissed Adam’s chest, next to his dressing.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked.

“I’m kissing it better. Isn’t that what’s supposed to happen?”

“You’re an idiot,” Adam said with a smile. “I was wondering. Would you like to share my bed? Just to sleep, I wasn’t thinking of anything else at the moment.”

Lucas smiled back. “Quite. You don’t want to tear your stitches. How would I explain that to Harry?”

Adam laughed and then put his hand to his side.

“Lie still,” Lucas said. “I’ll go and make us some coffee, and bring my book up, so you can doze for a while. And yes, I would like to share your bed.”


	8. Melancholy

Adam took the stairs slowly. His side was healing well, but he could still feel the injury whenever he went up or down stairs, and after a few painful attempts he had come to accept he wasn’t yet fully recovered and needed to pace himself.

He saw Lucas sitting on the sofa, ostensibly reading a book, but, in reality, staring straight to the front. 

Adam walked over and sat down at the other end of the sofa. “Are you okay?” he asked. “You’re looking rather melancholy.”

Lucas started. “No, it’s nothing. I was just deciding whether to move back to my flat tomorrow or the day after.”

“I had hoped you’d stay longer, but I can well imagine you’ll be pleased to get back to your own flat. Especially once you’ve finished your leave.”

“Yes.” 

Adam was struck by how sad the smile Lucas gave him was. He decided to take a risk. “However,” he said, “There is one problem. The kitten is coming in a week’s time, and there’s no way I’m going to be able to look after it to start with. I can’t keep bending down.”

“Oh, um, well, if you’d like I could stay a bit longer. That is, if I won’t be in your way.”

“I never suggested you had to leave.”

Adam saw Lucas start to launch himself across the sofa towards him and drew back slightly.

Lucas stopped. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I over-reacted.”

“Not at all. I just wasn’t sure my side could cope with the force of your embrace. Come here and give me a careful hug.”

Adam held out his hand. Lucas took it and slid along the sofa until they were close together.

They kissed, and Lucas murmured, “I’ll stay as long as you like.”


	9. Perplex

Two days later, Adam and Lucas were sitting side by side on the sofa watching the television.

All of a sudden, Adam said, “I don’t understand. I thought that man, Axel, I think he’s called, was one of the bad guys. But now he’s working with the police. I know Scandi detective dramas are complicated, but this one’s totally perplexed me.”

Lucas laughed. “Well, that might be because you’ve been asleep for the past half hour. A lot happened in that time.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You were tired after your physio. I thought the sleep would do you good.”

“Wait a minute. I’m sure you fell asleep earlier. How come you can still follow the plot?”

“It’s a repeat. I saw it when it was first broadcast a few months ago.”

“You weren’t going to tell me that, were you?”

“Possibly not.”

“And why didn’t you say you’d already seen it? I wouldn’t have suggested watching it if I’d known.”

Lucas shrugged. “It wasn’t as if there was anything else to watch.”

Adam leaned across to Lucas and kissed him. “Since we’ve established I haven’t got a clue what’s going on, and you’ve seen it before, why don’t we just go to bed?”

Lucas kissed him back. “Sounds like a good plan to me, and one which won’t perplex either of us.”


	10. Insecurity

With Adam well enough to go back to work, Lucas thought everything would feel good. But Adam was confined to the Grid, frustrated at his inability to get out and about, and when Lucas had lost the suspect he’d been trailing, Adam had finally lost his temper. They had driven back to the house in silence and Lucas had said he was going out for a walk.

Lucas walked morosely along the footpath, kicking the occasional twig which had fallen there. He scarcely noticed the colours of the sky as the sun started to go down. He should have known his relationship with Adam would end. It always happened whenever he got too close to someone, something would go wrong and he would be left watching the other person reshape their life without him.

There would be no point in prolonging the agony, so he would return to the house, pack that evening and then he’d ask Adam to give him a lift the following morning, so he could take his bags into the Grid and go back to his own flat in the evening. Having come to this decision he followed the footpath back to the house, trying hard not to remember all the good times he’d had there.

Lucas presumed Adam would be in the lounge, so he opened the back door intending to slip in via the kitchen. The first thing he saw was Adam, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, the kitten asleep on his lap.

“I thought you’d gone,” Adam said quietly.

“I’ll leave tomorrow morning, if that’s okay,” Lucas replied.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Adam’s voice woke the kitten, who promptly dug her claws into his leg.

“I don’t want to go. But …” 

“It was my fault. The whole thing’s been getting on top of me. It wasn’t you. I know it wasn’t your fault you lost the target. It was just the last thing and I exploded.”

“Oh!” Lucas wasn’t sure how to respond. He desperately wanted things to go back to how they had been but was still afraid it would all come crashing down.

“We should talk.” Adam tried to stand up, the kitten hanging on to his trouser leg. “I’ll get us some food and then …”

“Why don’t you take Tuppence and sit on the sofa? It won’t hurt you to have a rest. I’ll do the food and bring it through.”

“Okay.” Adam picked up the kitten and walked slowly into the lounge.

Lucas saw how much pain Adam was still feeling, although he refused to admit to it. That wouldn’t have helped either.

He quickly put a meal together and carried through. He set the tray on the low table and was about to pass Adam a plate when Adam said, “Put the plate down for a moment. I think we could both do with a hug.”

Lucas sat next to Adam and they hugged each other tightly. As they turned their faces towards each other they gravitated into a kiss, which lasted for a while.

Finally, Adam said, “We still need to talk, but I think we’ve answered some of the questions.”


	11. Respect

“I don’t know what to do,” Lucas said to Malcolm. “I need to decide whether I want to keep my flat for another six months or accept Adam’s offer to move in with him.”

“How does Adam view your dilemma?” Malcolm asked.

“He says he’ll respect my decision whichever it is. He’s said he understands I could feel it was too soon for that sort of commitment and that if I’m happier keeping the flat on then that’s what I should do. I believe him.”

“And how do you feel?”

“I don’t like the flat. Even if I wasn’t living with Adam I wouldn’t want to stay there, it’s so impersonal. But I just don’t trust myself in a relationship. What if I mess it up? Where would I go to? And I know Adam wouldn’t throw me out if things did go wrong. But I respect him too much to potentially put him in that situation.”

“So, what you’re saying is that you want to know there’s somewhere you could go to if you messed things up, which I do rather doubt. And that, should that happen, you wouldn’t want it to be your current flat anyway.”

“Yes, that’s it. I’ve toyed with the idea of hanging onto the flat and suggesting we stay in it sometimes during the week if we’re working late, but no-one would voluntarily stay there.”

“Can I make a suggestion?”

“Please do.”

“It’s obvious to everyone here that you two want to be together, so move in with Adam. But your idea of having a flat you could occasionally stay in during the week is a good one. I’m assuming you’ve got enough money you could put down a deposit?” Lucas nodded. “Have a look round for a flat you like, it wouldn’t need to be very big, and then buy it. You could take your time to find what you want. This way you’d have the reassurance that there was someone you could go if the worst happens …”

“But …” Lucas tried to interrupt.

“And in the meantime, we’ve got a spare bedroom in my house where you’d be very welcome to crash, until you found somewhere of your own.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t.”

“Thanks, Malcolm. You’re a genius!”

“Tell Harry. He may give me a pay rise!”

Lucas laughed and went back to work.

That evening Lucas arrived back at the house shortly after Adam, who had had to go to Bath for the day.

“I’ve a request to make of you,” he called, walking into the lounge.

“What is it?” Adam replied, emerging from the kitchen.

“Can you help me empty my flat on Friday afternoon?”

“You mean you will come and live with us?” Adam said, grinning happily.

“If you’ll have me.”

“Of course, we will.” He threw his arms wide. “Come and have a hug.”

Lucas went towards him and they stood in the lounge hugging and kissing until Lucas’ stomach rumbled and Adam laughed and said, “And meantime, I’d better finish cooking dinner.”


	12. Tenacity

“Lucas, are you coming home?” Adam asked.

“No, I need to solve this,” Lucas replied, continuing to glare at the slips of paper covering his desk. “I’m convinced there’s a message in here somewhere. You go on; I’ll get the train back.”

“You’ve been working on it all afternoon. Take a break and come back to it with fresh eyes tomorrow.”

“I’m almost there. Give me another half an hour.”

“All right, but if you’re still getting nowhere then I promise you I will drag you out of here kicking and screaming if necessary.”

Lucas nodded vaguely, having already turned back to his work.

Twenty-five minutes later, Adam was starting to gear himself up for the argument which would ensue as soon as he told Lucas they were leaving, when Lucas exclaimed, “That’s it!” and swore loudly.

Adam came to see the message and echoed his words, before grabbing a phone and calling Harry. “Lucas’ tenacity has paid off,” he said, “but you’re not going to like the message.”

The next couple of hours was spent in a flurry of activity, as phone calls were made, people hurried back to the Grid and out again, and urgent coded messages were sent. 

Finally, Harry said, “We’ve done it. A potential disaster has been avoided and barring a few odd cuts and bruises no-one was hurt. Well done team!”

Section D started to leave again, and Adam told Lucas, “And now you can finally go home.”

As Lucas packed his bag, Harry came over and said, “Good work, Lucas!” before disappearing out.

“Wow!” Adam said, “He must have been impressed.” He pulled Lucas into a hug and they started to kiss.

“Oy, you two,” Ros called. “Switch the light out when you leave!”

“It’s okay, we’re coming,” Adam replied.

They grabbed one final kiss before hurrying out of the door.


	13. Lust

Lucas glanced at his phone and read the text message he’d just received. It was from Adam and said simply <I’m home. Not going out again today>

Lucas leant back in his chair and looked round at the rest of Section D, who were all busy with their own work. He looked at his own tedious assignment. He knew it was important, and was determined to get it completed, but he’d really had enough of it for one day.

He turned towards Ros and said, “I feel like I’m getting a headache. Would you mind if I pushed off early?”

Ros looked up. “No, that’s fine. There’s nothing which won’t keep until tomorrow. You’ll find it easier with a clear head anyway.”

Lucas packed his belongings into his bag. Remembering not to move too quickly, as befitted someone with a bit of a headache, he didn’t even run down the stairs, although he was tempted to do so, but took them steadily. However, once he was outside the building, he walked briskly to the tube station.

Having left well before rush hour, he was home quicker than usual as well. He went indoors and found Adam sprawled out on the sofa, half watching a film on the television.

“You’re home early,” Adam said.

“I told Ros I had a headache.”

“In which case you also look remarkably well.”

Lucas shrugged. “I thought of you, all alone in the house, with nothing to do, so I thought I should provide you with a suitable occupation.” He licked his lips and looked Adam up and down suggestively.

“Did you indeed? What an interesting thought.” Adam began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Lucas kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket and tie onto a chair.

“I’m sure telling lies to your superior is a sin,” Adam said.

“So’s lust,” Lucas replied. “But I don’t see you complaining about that.”

“Very true.” Adam finished undoing his shirt and threw it at Lucas before running up the stairs.

Lucas followed close behind. “We didn’t have to come upstairs,” he said.

“I know. But the bed is far more comfortable than the sofa, and if we’re going to indulge in a little energetic sex, I don’t want to find one of us has fallen onto the floor.”

Seconds later both were naked, and Lucas flung himself at Adam. They kissed as their hands wandered over each other, caressing, tweaking and rubbing, until they both sank into blissful oblivion.


	14. Absolute

Adam stormed back onto the Grid.

“No luck then?” Ros asked.

“No,” Adam sounded furious. “6 o’clock is the absolute latest they will wait. I asked them from two hours grace, but it was refused.”

“Ferguson does have a point,” Malcolm said. “He won’t want to jeopardise his side of the operation.”

“I know,” Adam agreed. “I can see where he’s coming from, but Harry wouldn’t even entertain any alternatives. So basically, if Lucas doesn’t make the rendezvous point by six, he’s had it.”

“Lucas is a survivor,” Ros said. “It won’t take more than a few days to get him released if the worst comes to the worst.”

“And what will it do to his mental state in the meantime?”

“I know.”

By common consent they remained at the Grid, waiting to hear the outcome.

At six o’clock Malcolm said, “The message has come through, they’re moving off.”

“Any word of Lucas?” Adam asked.

“I’m afraid not.”

“Go home, Adam,” Ros said. “I’ll be in touch as soon as I hear anything.”

Reluctantly, Adam went home. He was standing in the kitchen trying to decide what to cook for dinner, while not wanting to eat anything, when his phone rang.

“Lucas, where are you?” he said.

“On a ferry, on the way back. I’ll need clearance when I disembark though.”

“Ill get onto Ros at once to get it sorted.”

“Good. Speak later.”

Adam phoned Ros immediately. “Lucas is on a ferry, but I don’t know which one. Can you arrange for someone to meet him?”

“Will do. Can you drive to Ashford and pick him up from there?”

“No problem.”

Adam met Ros at Ashford Station.

“Lucas’ fine,” Ros said. “But in need of a bath.”

“Is he hurt?”

“No, just looks like he’s been playing rugby on a particularly muddy pitch, according to Wells who met him at the port. I’ve spoken to Lucas briefly on the phone. Wells will transfer Lucas to me, and then you’re free to take him home.”

Ros disappeared and Adam waited impatiently. Finally, Lucas emerged from the building, unkempt and very muddy. Adam didn’t care but threw his arms around him and kissed him passionately.

“Thank goodness, you’re okay,” Adam said, taking a step back to get a good look at him. “I didn’t think you’d made it.”

“I realised timing would be tight, so I decided to take a short cut. It turned out to be a rather muddy one.”

“At least you’re here and safe. That’s all that matters to me.”

Adam put his arm around Lucas’ shoulder and together they walked to the car.


	15. Closeness

Lucas came into the bedroom fresh from a shower, shivering slightly.

“Feeling cold?” Adam asked.

“A little bit,” Lucas admitted.

Adam pushed the duvet down partway and said, “Come on in, I’ll soon warm you up.”

Lucas climbed in and snuggled up to Adam, who grunted when Lucas’ cold feet touched his legs. Adam put his arms round Lucas and pulled him tight, rubbing Lucas’ back as he did so.

Lucas tilted his head and they kissed, and then Lucas rested his head on Adam’s shoulder and gave a great sigh of contentment.

“Once you’re properly warmed up,” Adam began, but he got no further. Lucas gave a gently snore, completely oblivious to Adam’s thoughts. “Never mind,” Adam added. “There’s always tomorrow.”


End file.
